superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Cute First Ask Questions Later/Acquaintances/Here Comes Attila/Boo Wonder Credits (1997)
"Cute First Ask Questions Later" Written by Ralph Soll Directed by Liz Holzman "Acquaintances" Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Audu Paden "Here Comes Attila" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Audu Paden "Boo Wonder" Written by Marcus Williams Directed by Audu Paden Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Story Editor Charles M. Howell IV Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Gordon L. Goodwin Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Jeff Glen Bennett as The Butler Adam West as Spruce Gail Matthius as Phoebe Quinton Flynn as Joey B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone David West Anita Ziobro Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Shawna Cha John Dubiel Mary Hanley Llyn Hunter Diane Kredensor Enrique May Doug McCrarthy Norma River Rafael Rosado Rhoy Shishido Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller Visit Our Web Site at HTTTP://wwww.kidswb.com Model/Prop Design Steve Aguilar Arland Barron Lance Falk Fred Gardner Jairo Lizaraza Rogerio Nogueira Ric Quiroz Mark Rubinchik Sheet Timing Russell Calabrese Jeffrey Gatrall Herb Moore Greg Reyna Frank Weiss Title Cads Chris Duncan B.G. Paint Greg Battes Michael Chen Jim Mondarez Rolly Olivia Timing Directors Bill Knoll Jeffrey Gatrall Herb Moore Frank Weiss Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Robin D. Kane Linda Redondo Clayton Stang Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Videotape Supervisor Jay Weinman Editor Bradford Keatts Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editor Steve Siracusa ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Post-Prod. Coor. John Voralik Dial/ADR Editor Linda DiFranco Post Prod. Coor. Howard Goldstein John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Studio Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers John Hegedes Parick Rodman Assistant Eng. Patrick Rodman Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Keeler Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Steve Holtman Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Bruno Bottcher Kelvin Kittrell Courtney Lind Ron Flesicher Insert Funny Joke Credit: (Here) Animation Services Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd. Director & Layout: Kyoung-Won Yim Animator: Kyoung-Ja Kim Model Checker: Young-Sun Lee Inbetweener: Kyoung-Ook Min, Yeun-Young Park Final Checker: Jung-Ku Suh Background Artist: Koung-Ho Park Camerman: Seung-Duk Yoo Phillipine Animation Studio, Inc. Operations Manager: Stella Reyes Director: Tino Guanlao Production Manager: Chris Ong Production Coordinator: Rene Davadilla Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1997 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation